Saïx Phantom
by Saix-chan
Summary: Isa Lunarspell is given ghost powers when his parents' ghost portal activates with him inside. Follow the adventures as Isa tries to deal with ghosts and school. A KH version of Danny Phantom. Rated T for my paranoia.


So I've finally decided to stop being lazy and bring you… Saïx Phantom! Warning: Some OOC-ness because of alterations, and there are a few OC's in the course of this fanfic. Also mentions of a Somebody (Relena "Rel").

Roxas: Saix-chan doesn't own either the plot of the characters in this story except for her OC's that appear in the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue; The Accident<strong>_

A trio of teens relaxed at a table, enjoying the serenity of the kitchen after a long day of school. Unfortunately, their peace would soon be shattered.

"Isa. Could you and your friends come down here for a moment?" a voice yelled. A fourteen-year-old boy with blue hair, sea-green eyes, and pierced ears sighed.

"Lea, Rel, and I will be down in a sec," he yelled down. The boy was Isa Lunarspell, younger brother to Larxene Lunarspell and only son of Even and Alex Lunarspell.

"What was that about?" asked the second fourteen-year-old boy with spiky red hair and green eyes. He was Lea Flame, a devoted carnivore and techno-geek.

"My parent's ghost portal," replied Isa. The third fourteen-year-old, a blonde girl with black-dyed streaks in her hair, two strands of hair that stuck up like antennae, and green-blue eyes, raised her eyebrows. She was Relena (usually called Rel) Sparks, a Goth, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and (unknown to her friends), extremely wealthy.

"Ghost portal?" she questioned, curious. Isa nodded.

"It's probably not going to work, though," replied Isa.

"Still, it sounds cool," Rel said. She appeared extremely interested in the portal. "Let's go check it out."

The trio walked down the stairs to the Lunarspell's basement lab. There, they could see two adults, a man and a woman, working on what appeared to be a giant hole in the wall. They were Even and Alex Lunarspell, known as the best ghost hunters in all of Specter Park, their hometown. Even had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, and often wore a lab coat. Alex, in comparison to her husband, had neat reddish-brown hair tied up in a ponytail, one steely-grey eye, and one chocolate-brown eye.

"What did you need, Dad?" asked Isa, wanting to get back to the peacefulness of relaxing with Lea and Rel. Even grinned.

"We wanted you to see the activation of the Lunarspell Portal!" he replied excitedly.

"We're just about to create a portal from our dimension into the ghost dimension, known as the Ghost Zone," said Alex. Rel's curiosity piqued even more.

"There's an actual dimension of ghosts?" she asked. Alex nodded.

"And we're about to prove it!"

Even grabbed two cords that came from the portal and plugged them in, barely keeping his excitement under control. A few sparks started up in the portal, then a flash of emerald light, but after that, nothing.

"Aww…" said a dejected Even. "It didn't work…"

Alex patted her husband's shoulder. "It's okay, Even. Why don't we recheck our calculations real quick? I'll even get some fudge out."

The blonde man's eyes widened in excitement as he ran upstairs, having heard the key word of fudge.

The red-brown haired woman sighed as she walked up the stairs. "I have to make sure that your father doesn't eat the entire pan of fudge in the fridge."

As soon as Alex left, Rel decided to get closer to the portal. "This is cool," she said, taking in the view of the interior. She turned to Isa. "Why don't you go check it out; see if your parents missed something."

Isa looked at her like she was crazy. "Me, go in there? I-I don't know."

Rel grabbed one of the jumpsuits, a white one with a black collar, gloves, belt, and boots (along with an embarrassing symbol of Even's face on it) in Isa's size that their parents kept around just in case they needed them, and tossed it to Isa. He grabbed it and Rel got out her camera.

"Smile!" she said, and the camera flashed, taking a picture of a surprised Isa holding the jumpsuit. He blinked, annoyed.

"Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyways."

Rel moved in front of the portal again. "C'mon, Isa, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've got to check it out!"

Isa moved next to the blonde and black haired girl, smiling and still holding the jumpsuit. "You know what, Rel, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" He stepped into the jumpsuit, pulling it on and zipping it up, revealing the embarrassing sicker. Rel and Lea frowned.

"Hang on," said Rel, grabbing the sticker and pulling it off. "You can't go walking around with your dad's face on your chest. Lea and Isa chuckled softly.

"Well, here goes nothing," said the blue-haired teen. He stepped into the portal and looked back at his friends. "Wish me luck, guys."

Lea and Rel gave him a thumbs-up.

Isa walked farther into the portal. It began to get darker, so he placed his hand on the wall for guidance. As he walked along, hand still on the wall, he felt something similar to a button on the wall and unconsciously pushed down. He heard a click, looked at where his hand was, and froze. His hand was on the ON button. He quickly removed his hand and began rapidly pressing the OFF button next to it, to no avail. The portal began to light up, and Isa just stood there, frozen with fear.

"ISA!" screamed his friends. "GET OUT OF THE PORTAL!" Their cries did nothing to unfreeze the blue-haired teen. He still stared at the now lighting-up portal with fear. Electricity began to appear. He seemed to be a safe distance away from it until a bit shot him on the chest. Several others became attached to him, as if they were drawn in by a magnet.

Isa let loose a bloodcurdling scream as he was electrocuted. Ectoplasm from the portal appeared with the electricity and began to bond with him. Slowly, the white became black, the black became white, his hair turned an ever-so-slightly duller blue, and his eyes began to glow gold.

As sudden as it started, the pain Isa was feeling stopped. He stumbled to the outside of the portal and collapsed in front of it, a now-white gloved hand clutching his face.

"Isa!" yelled Rel, tears streaming down her face as she thought she had killed her friend. She grabbed him and he slid right through her hands.

"Lea!" she screamed, the tears coming faster. The red-haired teen ran over to his friends as Isa began to come to.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, blinking open his now-gold eyes. He noticed Rel sobbing next to him. "Why are you crying, Rel?"

"Y-you might want t-to take a-a look at yo-yourself, Isa," choked Rel as she pulled out a black bat mirror. Isa accepted it and nearly dropped it in shock when he saw his reflection.

His hair had become a slightly duller shade of blue than normal, and his eyes were bright gold instead of their normal sea-green. He looked at his suit and noticed that it had also inversed colors, becoming white on black instead of black on white.

"This isn't possible!" he yelled. "I look like a ghost, but I can't be one!" As soon as that was out, a pale green ring appeared at his waist. It split into two and transformed him back into Isa. The jumpsuit had become his usual navy-blue short-sleeved jacket, white pants, and black shoes. His hair returned to its bright sky-blue, and his eyes once again were sea-green.

"How'd you do that?" asked Lea, amazed.

"I guess I just thought about being normal," replied Isa. Lea grabbed an ectoplasm scanner from one of the nearby tables in the lab and ran it over Isa. It read: 50% ECTOPLASM.

"According to this, you're composed of fifty percent ectoplasm," he informed his friend. "Those stats would scientifically dub you as half-ghost."

"Is that even possible?" asked Rel. Isa and Lea shrugged.

"I guess it is."

Lea asked, "What are you going to call your ghost form?"

Isa took this question into thought. "Isa Phantom?"

Rel shook her head. "Too obvious. You need to anagram your name, make something that is obvious, yet subtle. Like… like Saïx Phantom!"

Once again, Isa took that into thought. _It does have a nice ring to it._

"Look out Specter Park, because Saïx Phantom is here!" he declared.

* * *

><p>What did you think of the first chapter? Was it good? This is how I would've depicted the accident in the actual show. Constructive criticism is always allowed.<p>

Isa: Please read and review!


End file.
